


Dreaming With A Broken Heart

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Sort Of, lots of irony, mention of Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Chat Noir has a dilemma after learning of Marinette’s feelings for Adrien. Who better to turn to for advice than his superhero partner?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 211





	Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song ‘Dreaming With A Broken Heart’ by John Mayer.
> 
> I feel like this fic has a lot of irony.

The shuffling of feet against the concrete rooftop echoed though Ladybug’s ears. She was about three seconds from snatching her partner up in her yo-yo to get him to stop pacing. He would wear a hole in the floor if he wasn’t careful. 

“Chat,” she finally said, not for the first time, and his head snapped around to face her. His foot paused in midair, poised and ready for his next step. “What is it? You said you had something you needed help with, and now you won’t stop silently pacing. What’s wrong?”

He tapped his fingertips anxiously to his side with a sheepish grin. “I, ah, found out something. About somebody close to me, and I’m not sure how I should deal with it. Or what to think.” He winced. “Or feel.”

She wondered what he could’ve learned in the last thirty minutes to leave him behaving this way. He’d only just left her balcony to meet Ladybug for patrol and he’d seemed fine then, if not a tad anxious before he left. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, her arms folding over her chest and her lip quirked up with amusement. “That’s pretty vague,  _ Minou _ . You’ll have to give me a little more than that.”

Chat’s shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. “I just found out a really close friend of mine has feelings for me.”

Not for the first time, she found herself wondering about Chat’s civilian life. “Who is it?” she asked, then corrected, “If you’re able to tell me without compromising your identity, I mean.”

His tail swished anxiously, eyes on the roof, cheeks flushed a rosy shade of red. “Marinette.”

Ladybug stiffened.  _ Marinette?  _ She wasn’t in love with Chat Noir—at least, not to his knowledge. The only time she’d ever claimed to be in love with him had been nearly a year ago, when he’d dropped on her balcony and confessed his feelings for Ladybug. The way he was talking implied she’d told him that today, and the only person she’d talked about being in love with today was—

_ Emerald green eyes, golden blond hair. _ Their smiles were even the same, although Chat’s smile typically stretched larger than Adrien’s, but it made sense! Adrien’s homelike was horrible, so he probably felt free and more like himself as Chat Noir. How did she not see it before?

Of course she’d fall for the same idiot twice.

“Well,” Chat muttered with an awkward smile, “not Chat Noir me, but civilian me.” His hand came up to rub the back of his neck, and it was such an  _ Adrien _ thing to do, Ladybug found herself sucking in a sharp breath as the full weight of her realization crashed down on her. 

She wouldn’t have to choose anymore. 

Then again, he’d sounded disappointed to learn of Marinette’s feelings. Did he only like Ladybug?

Chat blinked. “Bugaboo?”

“I’m okay!” she shouted, much louder than necessary, and Chat flinched. 

He took a cautious step forward, freezing when she flinched away. “Are you su—“

“Yes, Adri— _ I mean Chat! _ ”

Adrien— _ Chat _ jerked away like he’d been burned. “W-What—what did you call me?” 

“I called you Chat!” She tied to take a step back, but lost her footing and stumbled. Chat was there in an instant, tugging her securely against his chest with an hand pressing into her lower back. Despite the two layers of their suits between them, her skin burned where he touched her.

“No,” he breathed, “you didn’t.” Warmth spread across her cheeks, and she knew he could see it when his own tinged pink. “That’s never happened before.”

Ladybug scrambled to get away from him, this time without tripping, and averted her gaze. He didn’t let her go far, stepping into her space and backing her up against the chimney behind them. “I don’t know you’re talking what about,” she managed to choke out. “I-I mean what you’re talking about.”

His hands bracketed either side of her head, eyes burning into hers. “What else were you going to say, M’lady?”

“Nothing.” She tried to sound confidant, sure of herself, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

“Bugaboo, do you know who I am?”

The protest on the tip of her tongue faded away with the sincerity in his gaze. She swallowed, hard, and said, “Yes.”

His eyes searched hers. One of his hands slid down to cup her jaw, forcing her to look at him when she tried to avert her gaze. “How?”

“I know who Marinette has a crush on.” It was a logical explanation, right? Everyone except Adrien himself knew about Marinette’s crush. 

Chat wasn’t convinced. “You panicked before I told you it was on my civilian self. How did you figure me out?”

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t bring herself to speak without giving in, with his burning eyes and burning hands, pulling her honesty out of her.

Chat leaned in closer. His hand trailed from her jaw to twist a lock of her hair around his claw. “You know, you look a lot like her. Same hairstyle, same stars in those stunning blue eyes. How did I miss it before?”

_ I don’t know _ . It’s what she wanted to say, but the words were stuck in her throat, just like her halfhearted protest when his lips came within reach of hers. 

“Chat,” she breathed. “Adrien.”

A hesitant pause. “Marinette.”

Ladybug closed her eyes, but the long awaited kiss she yearned for was nowhere to be found. Instead, she opened tired eyes to the pink paint of her ceiling and sunlight shining down at her through her skylight. 

Marinette rolled to her side with a soft sigh, tugging her comforter higher over her shoulders.  _ If only I were that lucky . _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest, this ending was SO last minute. I had completely planned for this to be a legitimate reveal when that song popped in my head and I thought, huh, why not be a complete asshole?
> 
> If you’re dissatisfied with this ending, check out some of my other one-shots! They end on a much happier note (since I’m a sucker for fluff, and genuine reveals)


End file.
